


Love Bites

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Love Bites, M/M, Trektober, possessive Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Jim loves the proof on his body of the last night.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I worked with was "Biting"  
Hope you enjoy!

Jim was standing naked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He smiled like an idiot as his fingers traced over all the love bites that were proof of last night.

He had been marked by his lover nearly everywhere: wrist, throat, shoulder stomach, thighs. 

Jim loved it

Looking into the bedroom through the open door he saw Leonard was still sleeping peacefully.

Jim put on a pair of boxers and went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. 

However, he quickly lost himself in his own thoughts. Or rather remembered some details about last night.

He had guessed Leonard would be passionate but it was still better than he'd ever imagined.

He remembered perfectly how Bones' eyes had roamed over Jim's naked body. How he had kissed him with so much passion and love it had nearly overwhelmed the younger man. How he had traced every part of Jim's body with gentle, exploring fingers. 

And then there was Leonard's possessiveness. The growled "Mine"s, the strong hands holding him and of course the biting.

Jim quickly found out he loved the biting. Every time the doctor had sunk his teeth down Jim's skin, noticeable but never enough to make it bleed, and then licked over that area to soothe the pain, Jim had come one step closer to his orgasm. 

So when Leonard had finally pressed inside him, Jim already had been awfully close to his first orgasm that night. 

Now, as Jim had just finished making coffee, two strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a sleepy Bones' nuzzled his neck.

"Mornin' darlin' " the doctor muttered.

Jim smiled brightly. This day had only just begun and he already had a feeling that it's going to be great.


End file.
